Funny Deaths
by Z01-Lancey
Summary: Just a whim of funny possibilities of Deaths of Lelouch and co.


**I AM BACK ! I didn't start my time travel story yet, but I had a couple of free hours, and a crazy idea so I started typing. This is all about how Lelouch could have been killed in the middle of the battle during the rebellion (only funny deaths). I haven't started my time-travel story yet, but the poll on my page is still open. I will start it on the 1** **st** **week of August. So here goes nothing ~**

* * *

 **Death-1**

Prince Clovis had just finished his so-called over-dramatic speech and Lelouch and Rivalz were heading back to the academy.

"The 1st move you made, why do you start with the king?"

"If a King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow~" **HONK—HONK**

The terrorist truck blew its horn and poor Rivals was going at just 20kmps, the truck was at 85 kmps. Nagata was too angry on Tamaki's mess-up so guess what did he do?

He took it out on the kids in the bike in front of them. He ran over them. Later the news reported 2 17-year old Ashford academy students, male, were found dead in an accident, body was runover by a truck along with the bike they were in.

 **Death-2**

"Hey are you all right in there?" He shouted. He was the only one who went to the crashed-truck to help the poor people out. He climbed up the truck and heard a strange voice

" **Finally, I have found my…."**

The truck suddenly started moving, and Lelouch fell over… and broke his neck.

5 mins later Kallen went to start the glassgow, "Hey Nagata, since when did you start storing dead bodies in the truck, huh?"

 **Death-3**

Suzaku comes and sees a terrorist near the poison-gas canister. BANKAI ! Spin, SenbonSuzakuradite. Lelouch couldn't take the power of Suzaku's bankai and SNAP his neck broke again.

 **Death-4**

Suzaku and Lelouch put CC into a body bag even though she is still alive, Suzaku's Superiors orders him to shoot Lelouch.

"No sir, I will not do it." Suzaku somehow gets his memories from the future.

"I have changed my mind!" He snatches the pistol from the Commanding officer, takes his hostage and kills all the royal guard, then kills the Commander as well.

"Here take this Lelouch." He throws the gun towards him. Lelouch somehow catches it still surprised by Suzaku's brutality. Suzaku picks up the rifle from one of the dead soldiers and points it at Lelouch

"Hey, what are you doing Suzaku?"

"THIS IS FOR EUPHIE~" He screamed and emptied the whole magazine into Lelouch.

"Now, how do I bring Euphie here? Oh I will get geass from CC, kill prince Colvis, and Geass someone to become Zero for my rescue and use geass on Jeremiah before he arrests me. Then I'll kill Zero and become Euphie's personal guard and we will live happily forever.

just then Nagata decided to blow the truck. Later Suzaku was found dead, blasted in the truck. **DOUBLE-KILL.**

 **Death-5**

Villetta just blasted through the door and came in to see a bunch of Royal Guards dead along with some Elevens. There was a lone student standing there.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Answer me or I will shoot." She shot a few rounds from her rifle as warning shots. After the smoke cleared she saw that she had accidentally hit his head with a round. The body fell limp on the ground.

"Oops!~" That's all she could say.

 **Death-6**

"Lelouch, will you please pass that pouch to me." Said Kallen. Lelouch did as he was told. Kallen held him hostage. Sayako called on the phone but Milly picked up the phone since all phones in the club house were connected.

"So you w _ere_ the voice in Shinjuku." She said with a devilish smile.

"What are you gonna do to me now?" Lelouch asked as if this was the scariest moment in his life.

Kallen came out of the shower a couple of hours later. Lelouch was nowhere to be found. Kallen headed back to the ghetto and never came back to the school. Lelouch was found in the bathroom next day, dead. However, he was found dead, naked; and it was clear that he had ejaculated several times just before death. WTF KALLEN ?

 **Death-7**

 _All task at hand have been cleared._ Lelouch thought. He geassed Jeremiah to let him and Suzaku escape and branded him 'Orange'.They jumped off the bridge. However when he jumped there was no net to catch them. Oghi was sleeping peacefully inside the Ganymede.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" they shouted before they fell to death. Lelouch swiched the radio on while shouting. Just before the fell to death, they heard Ohgi say :

"Mama, i dont want to go to school" **And he said he was a teacher XD**

* * *

 **That will be all for now. I'll get the rest on any other chapter.**

 **Bye bye**

 **~Lancy out**


End file.
